I Me Mine
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: One-shoot. Solo. Estaba solo. Estaba solo y siempre iba estarlo. Al menos, hasta el día de su muerte.


**Los personajes de esta historia**** son propiedad de J.K _Rowling_.**

* * *

Percibieron una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía de aquel lugar poco accesible debido a los escombros que había dejado la batalla en el castillo. Se oyó un suspiro resignado y con un leve asentimiento por parte de su compañera, se dispuso a llevar lo que supuso era otro cadáver al Gran Comedor, una de las únicas partes del castillo que no estaba completamente destruida o llena de escombros.

Lo más posible es que fuera alguien que conociera o, por lo menos, que huera visto en alguna ocasión-pensó-. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se inmutó por el bufido irritado de la chica, quién lo adelanto fácilmente.

Un jadeo horrorizado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! ¿Qué sucede?-gritó al ver la expresión de espanto de la muchacha, quién en vez de responder directamente solo señalo algo que se encontraba a algunos metros pero que era perfectamente reconocible.

-¡NO!-exclamó el chico corriendo hacia el cuerpo. Lo observó detenidamente y reparó en un detalle: Una sonrisa burlona le surcaba el rostro. Casi rió. Solo Fred y George Weasley podían sonreír así estando _muertos_. Se inclinó lentamente y casi con miedo, miro a un lado de la cabeza de su amigo. Tenía las dos orejas.

-Fred-suspiró.

-Lee-lo llamó Alicia -deberíamos llevar….llevarlo…a…a Fred…

-De acuerdo-interrumpió el moreno.

Lee lo tomó de los pies mientras de Alicia levantaba la cabeza, y llevaron otro cadáver al Gran Comedor.

-/-

La señora Weasley lanzaba miradas nerviosas a las puertas del Gran Comedor cada pocos segundos mientras su marido intentaba tranquilizarla.

Dos personas traspasaron la puerta cargando a alguien con el pelo de un color rojo fuego. La señora Weasley soltó un grito ahogado. No distinguía los rasgos de la persona que transportaban los dos chicos a causa de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet se acercaron junto con el cuerpo, que depositaron con sumo cuidado a sus pies.

-Freddie, susurró Molly mirando fijamente los ojos fijos del chico (hay que agregar que, en esta ocación, pudo reconocer perfectamente a su hijo muerto. Aunque claro está, bien pudo ser porque tenía las dos orejas en su sitio) y comenzando a sollozar violentamente derramando al fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo e intentando controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo incesantemente.

El señor Weasley estaba destrozado. Pero sabía que nadie lo iba a pasar tan mal como George. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en el él. Sufriría mucho, lo sabía. Si es que seguía vivo pensó sombríamente para luego reprenderse mentalmente. Bajó la mirada descorazonado pensando todavía en un pelirrojo al que le faltaba una oreja, que en ese momento se encontraba deambulando sin rumbo por los numerosos corredores del castillo con sus ropas rasgadas por lugares y cubierto de polvo y barro de pies a cabeza.

Su usual tono pelirrojo se encontraba algo más opaco y menos llamativo debido a la suciedad. Inconscientemente, sus pies lo llevaron a lo que era el retrato del Barnabás chiflado del corredor del séptimo piso. Miró con curiosidad los restos del gran derrumbe que parecía haber tenido lugar. Aún sin saber por qué, fue incapaz de permanecer en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

-/-

Percy Weasley caminaba, corría hacia el lugar en donde habían escondido el cuerpo de su hermano. Era en lo único en lo que había pensado desde que terminaron las numerosas explosiones. Y ahora, después de ayudar a trasladarr a algunos de los heridos, necesitaba confirmar que...aquello realmente estaba pasando.

No podía evitar tener remotas esperanzas por la oscuridad y confusión del momento. Se llevó una sorpresa al no ver nada en el pequeño nicho en el que lo habían dejado. Así que tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, corrió al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, la realidad lo golpeó como si despertara de un sueño. Los vio. A su madre sollozando sobre el pecho de Fred, que miraba al vacío con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin brillo; a su padre, que se encontraba que se encontraba junto a la cabeza de este mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciándole suavemente el cabello; a Ginny, que estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas a los pies de su hermano con una expresión indescifrable y derramando lágrimas silenciosas; a Charlie, que observaba con una mirada dura el rostro de su hermano muerto como si mirándole tan intensamente pudiera devolverle la vida; y a Bill, que con una mano le palmeaba cariñosamente la espalda a la Señora Weasley en un intento pobre de consolarla y con la otra abrazaba a Fleur contra su cuerpo.

Se acercó a su familia y se sentó silenciosamente junto a su hermano mayor dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

-/-

Cuando George Weasley llegó al umbral del Gran Comedor, dirigió su mirada a la masa de cabezas pelirrojas que, al verlo, se hicieron a un lado, a excepción de la Señora Weasley.

El señor Weasley le tocó el hombro a su esposa quién al levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia donde observaba su marido, también se hizo a un lado.

George sintió que su visión se nublaba al ver a su gemelo extendido en el suelo. Avanzó con pasos vacilantes al principio, antes de comenzar a correr y caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su hermano.

Levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada esperanzada y suplicante, a su madre, quién simplemente negó con la cabeza. Y ahí fue cuando su mundo empezó a derrumbarse pieza por pieza, ya nada parecía real. Lo observó durante algunos segundos como esperando que se levantara riendo y dijera que todo era una broma. Pero no se levantó.

-¡NO! ¡FRED!-Sollozó- ¡NO! ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡FRED, NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡FRED! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Su familia paró de llorar para observarlo.

La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el Comedor miraron a su alrededor sorprendidas tratando de descifrar la procedencia de los gritos que contrastaban con la relativa calma apenas rota por las lágrimas silenciosas e incesantes murmullos.

A George ya no le importaba la atención de casi todo el Gran Comedor sobre él. Lo único que enfocaban sus ojos era el rostro de su hermano, surcado por una sonrisa. Sus palabras se perdieron convirtiéndose lentamente en murmullos desesperados.

–Hermano, por favor… Fred, por favor, no me dejes, no. No me dejes solo, no, Fred. Lo habías prometido, que nada nos separaría, por favor, _no me_ _abandones_. Por favor hermano, Freddie…

Y entonces lo comprendió: estaba solo. Ya no habría más gemelos Weasley. El siempre había asumido que estarían juntos por siempre, pero Fred se había ido y nunca iba a regresar. Se había ido de una forma definitiva e irreparable.

_La Muerte_. No es algo que se pueda evitar, en realidad. Se podía retrasar, pero siempre acababa llegando -de una manera u otra-

Y él, él quería morir, quería ir con su hermano, así no estaría _solo_. Fred estaba muerto, él no _podía _simplemente..._continuar_.

Se levantó lentamente y temblando de pies a cabeza. Giró la cabeza para observar a su familia y después a los sobviviente de la batalla. Todos lo observaban con _compasión_. El no quería compasión, quería a su hermano de vuelta.

Sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por su rostro y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Observó detenidamente la gota que yacía en la palma de su mano y sus rodillas se derrumbaron, sin poder sostenerlo más. Profirió un grito desgarrador que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes. Un grito que destilaba una agonía más allá de cualquier tortura, y tras el cual las personas que aún no lo miraban, se giraron en su dirección.

Llegados a este punto todos lo observaban con caras de sorpresa y en silencio, solo roto por los sollozos ahogados del chico pelirrojo arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos reposando a sus costados.

Nadie nunca había visto llorar a los gemelos Weasley. Ellos siempre hacían bromas sin importar la situación, siempre tenían una sonrisa para todo y siempre molestaban a cualquier persona que se les cruzara por el frente-y por detras- argumentando que no había nada mejor que la risa. Ahora, ahora era diferente.

-George…- le llamó Ginny -George- repitió un poco más fuerte.

El aludido se levanto de golpe y abrazó a su hermana que le devolvió el abrazo un tanto sorprendida por su repentina reacción. Fue algo inesperado ya que los gemelos no eran lo se llama muy dados a demostrar afecto, pero le devolvió el abrazo firmemente.

Después de unos segundos, el chico se separó de su hermana con lágrimas marcando sus mejillas y una expresión ausente. Y sin observar a nadie en particular, caminó a la salida siendo observado por la multitud de personas con una mueca de confusión.

Percy supo en ese momento, al igual que los Weasley lo descubrirían más tarde, que no había perdido un hermano sino dos (al menos por un tiempo) porque Fred era una parte de George y George era una parte Fred, porque siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

Y nunca se sintió más triste que en ese momento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**.


End file.
